1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle contact-free air vent. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle air vent configured such that adjustments of direction of air flow are made without contact by the vehicle driver or passenger.
2. Background Information
Safety concerns are of paramount importance in the design of new features for automotive vehicles. One area of concern relates to the various features of a vehicle that must be touched and manipulated by a vehicle driver, such as a vehicle's air conditioning system controls. In order for a driver to change the speed of the blower motor fan or the direction of air flowing out of an air vent, the driver must briefly focus his or her attention on the blower motor fan control and/or the blades of the air vent. Even a momentary re-focusing of the driver's attention away from the road can be dangerous.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved air vent and blower motor control configuration that allows the driver to adjust air flow from an air vent with less distraction that might divert the driver's attention away from driving. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.